robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 1/War of Independence
The War of Independence of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was a competition held in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It featured four American robots fighting four British robots to determine which country was the best. The episode was originally broadcast on September 17, 2001 on TNN. Format Just like in the British version of the War of Independence special held in Robot Wars Series 4, Round One had four one-on-one battles, each with an American robot fighting a British robot. The four winning robots moved on to the semi-finals, from which two went into the final to declare which out of UK or USA had the best robot. Competing Robots USA UK Round 1 General Chompsalot (USA) vs Stinger (UK) Stinger swung itself around wildly defending itself from General Chompsalot which prevented the American opposition grabbing hold of it. It worked so Stinger kept on spinning managing to rip one of General Chompsalot's wheel panels off before General Chompsalot did eventually get hold of Stinger, dragging it around the arena before Stinger managed to escape. In the last 10 seconds of the fight, the two robots fought around the flame pit and were still mobile so it went to the judges who went in favor of General Chompsalot. Winner: General Chompsalot Joker (USA) vs Spawn Again (UK) Both robots were off but Joker immediately got its spinner up to speed and landed one hit on Spawn Again which was enough to immobilize it. Spawn Again was counted out by Refbot, flung by the arena flipper and was then disposed of by being pushed down the pit by Refbot. Winner: Joker Rosie the Riveter (USA) vs Plunderbird 5 (UK) As activate was called, Plunderbird 5 slammed straight into Rosie the Riveter knocking off some decorations off the American opposition. Plunderbird 5 then chased Rosie the Riveter around the arena trying to get a grip of it in its jaw, but Rosie the Riveter was too quick to be caught. Rosie the Riveter shoved Plunderbird 5 into the angle grinder and came backwards and forwards at it and Plunderbird 5 was beginning to have problems with getting away so continued getting bashed. Rosie The Riveter then seemed to have problems itself as its own spike dug into the arena floor. Both robots had problems moving in the last 10 seconds and so the fight went to a judges' decision. The judges decided that Rosie the Riveter had inflicted the more damage so won. Winner: Rosie the Riveter 6 Million Dollar Mouse (USA) vs Pussycat (UK) Both robots got their blades up to speed and struck each other not causing any visible damage. Pussycat managed to rip off 6 Million Dollar Mouse's nose before buckling its blade against its body so it couldn't use it. 6 Million Dollar Mouse broke down after a few more attacks from Pussycat's blade and Pussycat proceeded to press the pit release button. Meanwhile, 6 Million Dollar Mouse was counted out by Refbot before it started moving again, but it was already too late and Dead Metal dispatched of it down the pit to end the fight. Winner: Pussycat Semi-Finals General Chompsalot (USA) vs Joker (USA) Joker got its drum up to speed and got its first hit on General Chompsalot knocking it to one side and also breaking off one of its own maces in the impact. Joker then couldn't seem to get its spinner up to full speed again and General Chompsalot kept chasing it around. Joker was chased into the pit release button activating the pit before lumbering into the CPZ where it was attacked by Dead Metal, the house robot then moved Joker over the pit where it got itself stuck there along with Joker. After the pit was raised back up again, Dead Metal let go of Joker and the fight was resumed. General Chompsalot managed to gets its jaws around Joker and tried to get it in the pit but failed as the Joker got away again and got its weapon up to speed. After a few nibbles at Joker from General Chompsalot, the fight again went to the judges who unanimously went for General Chompsalot. Winner: General Chompsalot Rosie the Riveter (USA) vs Pussycat (UK) Pussycat tore off a panel from Rosie the Riveter in the first attack before Rosie the Riveter got behind Pussycat and push the British opposition around a bit. Pussycat fought back a lot of times but caused no visible damage. Pussycat then managed to knock another piece off Rosie the Riveter and then keep coming back at it landing hits where from then on, Rosie the Riveter was starting to lose power. Pussycat pressed the pit release button and managed to shove Rosie The Riveter down it, also pitting itself in the process, but Rosie the Riveter went down first leaving Pussycat to go through. Winner: Pussycat Final General Chompsalot (USA) vs Pussycat (UK) General Chompsalot managed to grab hold of Pussycat and ram it into the CPZ, Shunt came in and attacked also breaking them up in the process so the fight continued. General Chompsalot got away from the CPZ, but Pussycat was stuck on its side in there where in an attempt by Shunt to get it out the arena, assisted it in righting itself and escaped. Pussycat landed more hits on General Chompsalot ripping off the top panel for the jaws of the American representative before taking a panel off one of its wheels. Pussycat landed another hit on the other wheel demolishing the other panel. General Chompsalot found itself in the CPZ with Matilda and took further damage from the house robot but escaped and carried on. Both robots were still mobile in the last 10 seconds so it went to the judges. The decision was made and the judges went for Pussycat. Winner: Pussycat (UK) Trivia *Contrary to the UK Series 4 War of Independence, in Series 4 three British robots and a sole American reached the second round, whereas here three Americans and a sole Brit reached the second round. Nevertheless, a British robot won both tournaments. *This competition would mark Joker/Humdrum's only victory. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:Wars of Independence Category:International Events Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation